


The Coldest Kiss

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Based on a tumblr imagine: What if Jon and you were friends, but he wanted to be more. Jon sees you flirting with Robb and preferring his company. So, Jon thinks you don't care about him at all. That is until a certain, mischievous Stark tells you the true feelings that Jon has for you.





	1. Chapter One

The day was going on as usual. Merchants sold their wares, and commoners were doing their daily work. You weren’t wearing much of a coat considering you already felt warm from the unusually warm day in Winterfell. You just finished the last of your daily chores and it was midday. 

‘Not bad,’ you thought to yourself. You were the baker’s daughter. You didn’t do much of the heavy lifting because your brothers took care of that, but your father knew how talented and creative you really were. You loved baking and creating new pies for him and his shop. The shop has been busier than usual due to the upcoming feast the Starks will be having in three days’ time, so creating pies was not a priority.

Instead, you were stuck doing the usual daily chores. Heating up the ovens in the early mornings, collecting eggs from market, and other things were your sole responsibility. It took you till the early afternoon to get things done, but since you had extra time on your hands, you decided to go see one of your dearest friends in Winterfell. 

Walking through the castle gates always put a certain rush through you. The castle itself was massive and thick. It was as warm as it was intimidating. People were bustling about and talking about either daily gossip or the warm day. Two children rushed past you. It wasn’t until three seconds later you realized it was Ayra and Bran. You chuckled and shook your head.

“They’re fast, aren’t they?” Jon said as he snuck up behind you.

“I swear they get faster every time I see them,” you smiled. 

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be doing chores?” Jon gave you a concerned look.

“I finished them early,” you smiled at him again. “I thought I would come and see you.” Jon gave you a big grin. Usually he frowned and sulked, but when you are around him he smiled more. It made you feel special. 

“I’m so glad you said that because there’s someone I want you to meet,” Jon grabbed your hand and both of you weaved through the servants of Winterfell. Dodging left and right, both of you moved like a team. Each of you responding to each other’s slight touch. It wasn’t too long ago that you ran around like Ayra and Bran did. However, you both learned how to move around people unlike the Stark siblings. 

You had been friends with Jon since you were children. Lady Catelyn was always welcoming of other children playing with her own, however Jon was swept aside. When there was ‘proper’ things to do, you snuck Jon out of the castle (as if Lady Catelyn noticed) and you both stole some bread from your father’s shop (that he did notice) and explored where you could. Now, you both didn’t have time for childhood fantasies. Jon and you were growing up and fast.

Confused, but excited you followed Jon inside the kennels. He ran to the second to last kennel and motioned for you to come over. As he opened the cage, you eyed the bigger dogs kept inside the cages. They looked hungry, but you knew they meant no harm to you. You turned towards Jon and you saw him holding a ball of snow fur in his arms. 

“(Y/N), I want you to meet Ghost,” Jon said. The small direwolf pup lifted his head. Your mouth dropped to the floor.

“Is that? Is it really a direwolf? Where did you find him? What? He’s so cute!” You said that all in the same breath. You held out your hands to hold Ghost. Ghost’s white fur was warm in your hands and his cold nose nuzzled your face when he sniffed it. You started giggling at the sensation. He wriggled and squirmed in your arms, but he was easy to manage because he was so small.

“We found a whole litter in the forest today. Six of them. Ghost is the runt of them,” Jon said.

“You mean there’s more?” You instantly replied back, eyes wide. Jon chuckled. 

“Yes,” Jon’s smile turned into a frown. “It is a shame though. When we found them, their mother’s body was lying dead next to them.” You gasped.

“No mother? That’s awful,” you cuddled Ghost closer to you. “Good thing, you found them. Lord Stark is letting you keep them right? He’s not going to make you turn them loose all by themselves is he?”

“No, he’s not. We do get to keep them,” Jon lowered his voice. “As long as we walk them, bathe them, train them, and feed them ourselves.” You chuckled in response of Jon’s mockery of his father. Jon scratched Ghost’s ears. You looked down into the direwolf pup’s face. Ghost licked your cheek. You smiled, but frowned while you thought about the mother this pup and its siblings lost. Jon put his hand on your shoulder. You looked up to him and saw a serious face. 

“It’s life,” he said. “But, if you still feel bad, you can be his mother.” Jon smiled at you the way he always does, and you felt your stomach flip with joy. 

“And you can be his father right?” You smiled at Jon with the same enthusiasm. Jon stepped closer to you, and he reached for your right arm.

“(Y/N)!” Robb came strolling into the kennel with his direwolf trotting behind. Jon dropped his hand immediately. “I see you’ve met our new family members. This is Grey Wind.” You set Ghost down, and opened your arms for Grey Wind. He was much bigger than Ghost with grey hair. As you scratched his ears, he rolled onto his back for you.

“Oh, he likes me!” You exclaimed. 

“He sure does,” Robb smiled. It seemed the Stark boys were happy with their new furry responsibilities. “You’re here early, don’t you usually come around the afternoon?”

“My father has kicked me out of the kitchen to prepare for the feast coming up. It seems he only wants serious bakers in his kitchen today.” You responded. Jon scrunched up his face and responded.

“Wait, your father kicked you ou—

“But you are a serious baker, (Y/N). Surely, your father knows that right?” Robb interrupted. “Sansa adores your lemon cakes. It’s a shame he kicked you out today.”

“I’ll be alright, Robb,” you said as you touched Robb’s shoulder. Jon felt his heart sink. 

“If you say so. Now, Theon and I were going to go teach Grey Wind how to fetch. Would you guys like to come along?” Before Jon could answer, you spoke.

“Of course we would!” You started. “Let’s not waste today. Come on, Ghost. Come to mommy!” Robb and you left the kennels with Grey Wind and Ghost trailing behind. Jon took a deep breath and followed in annoyance.


	2. Chapter Two

As you entered the forest with the boys, you noticed the direwolf pups running a little bit ahead of you all. You walked faster because you didn’t want to lose your new friends. 

“Ghost! Grey Wind! Come back! Don’t run ahead!” You shouted out.

“They’ll be fine, (Y/N),” Robb said. “This is their home after all. We won’t lose them.” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“How are you so sure? They are just pups,” you said. 

“Yes, but they are direwolves, not regular pups. They’re smarter than that,” Robb explained. “My ancestors did not choose a direwolf for their sigil because they’re impulsive. Direwolves are careful creatures, although they do have quick tempers.”

“Robb’s right,” Theon jumped in. 

“Oh you would agree with Robb even if it meant your death,” you laughed. Theon frowned.

“That’s not true!” Theon defended himself while climbing over a branch on the forest floor, leaves crunching beneath his feet. “There’s all sorts of things I don’t agree with Robb on.”

“Alright, name one,” Robb challenged. Robb stopped and waited for an answer.

“You can’t be serious,” Theon replied.

“Oh, but I am,” Robb smiled and then he looked at you. Robb and you knew you were right. Ever since Theon was old enough to watch Robb swing a sword, Theon agreed with him on everything and anything even when Robb was wrong. It was one of Theon’s best traits. His loyalty to the Starks was often ridiculed by outsiders, but to the Starks it was admired. You waited for Theon to answer, knowing he couldn’t come up with anything.

“I-this is ridiculous,” Theon stammered. “Come on, you don’t have to ask me this. This is stupid.” Robb chuckled.

“Just for the record, I think Lady (Y/N) is right,” Robb said continuing on into the forest. “The day you disagree with me may be the same day you die.” 

“Is-is that a threat?” Theon said, going after his pseudo-brother. Theon scrambled to catch up, almost tripping over a twig sticking out from the ground. You chuckled at Theon. It was then you noticed Jon’s absence. You saw him out of the corner of your eye, he was silent. His feet kicked around a rock. 

“Jon?” you walked towards him. “You’ve been quiet.” Jon sniffed his nose and kicked the rock into the bushes. 

“I’m okay, just feeling under the weather,” Jon quietly said. You knew that was a lie, but you went along with it. You didn’t want to push him any further. You walked alongside him, hoping he would say something. Before long, you saw Ghost and Grey Wind waiting at a clearing. Robb was right, you severely underestimated the intelligence of the pups. The clearing had a lot of space to run around, and the trees were sparse. You heard Robb whistle and Grey Wind responded immediately. Grey Wind stood in front of Robb. 

“Here, Ghost,” Jon called out. Ghost walked over to Jon and sat. You were impressed. Jon didn’t even have to say ‘sit’. Ghost may have been the runt, but he caught on quickly. You glanced over at Grey Wind still standing. 

“Sit!” Robb commanded. Grey Wind wasn’t obeying, but he was smiling at Robb. 

“Come on, Grey Wind. Sit!” Theon called out to the direwolf pup. Grey Wind still wasn’t listening. You chuckled at Theon actually practicing sitting for Grey Wind, but Grey Wind only licked Theon’s ears. Robb looked at you and shrugged. You shook your head in response. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched Jon interact with Ghost. He put his hand out, palm facing down, and lowered his hand.

“Down, Ghost,” Jon said flatly. Ghost’s eyes slowly followed Jon’s hand. He laid down on the forest floor. “Good boy, Ghost.”

“That’s really impressive, Jon,” you smiled at him. “Ghost is really catching on.” Jon didn’t look at you. He went on.

“Ghost, up,” the white direwolf stood up, waiting for his next order. You walked closer to Jon.

“Did I do something wrong?” You asked. 

“Why did you come here?” Jon whispered as he glanced at his brother who finally got Grey Wind to sit. You blinked.

“I came here to help train Ghost and Grey Wind, and to be with you and your brother and Theon,” you said confused. 

“Are you sure?” Jon asked. You took a step back.

“Yes,” you assured. “Why else would I be here? Granted, I don’t think you need help with Ghost. Are you okay? You’re being distant.”

“I told you, I don’t feel well,” Jon replied back. Your eyebrows knitted together.

“Why don’t you head back then? Maybe you should lie down?” You said. You thought you heard Jon mutter under his breath. “Jon?”

“I’m going back, I said. Don’t follow me,” Jon stormed off with Ghost running, trying to catch up with him. 

“Jon!” you called out, but it was no use. He couldn’t hear you now. You felt a hand on your shoulder. 

“(Y/N), what happened with Jon?” Robb asked. You turned to him frowning.

“I wish I knew. One minute, your brother is introducing me to Ghost and letting me hold him. The next minute, he’s angry with me. He questioned whether I wanted to be here or not.” You explained. Crossing your arms in front of your chest, you questioned if it even was a good idea to come to visit Jon today.

“Don’t worry about him,” Robb tried to comfort you. “He’s been more brooding than usual lately. It’ll shake off.”

“I don’t know. I think I’m not wanted here. Maybe I should go home,” you started to walk off in the same direction Jon left in. 

“No, please stay. You said you didn’t want to waste the nice day,” Robb said. “I’m not Jon, but I hope my company will do. Besides, Grey Wind needs all the help he can get.” You turned around to look at the pup. He was rolling around in the dirt and dry mud. Theon was still yelling at him.

“Oh come on, you stupid dog!” Theon raised his arms in frustration. “What are you even good for?” 

“I’ll stay. There’s an obedient pup in there somewhere,” you said. Robb and you continued your work with Grey Wind. Back at the castle, Jon threw down his furs on his bed and grabbed a sword to whack it around. He stormed to a dummy he made and started to whack it as hard as he could. He could he very little of the world around him. He only heard each thunk the sword made against the dummy. He didn’t realize how hard he was going at it until he lost his breath.

Then, Jon heard your laughter. He took his eyes off the dummy, and let the sword relax in his arms. Jon watched Robb and you laughing and walking together into the castle with Grey Wind walking in after you. Jon felt his stomach drop. 

“They look good together don’t they?” Theon said, surprising Jon behind him. Jon gripped the sword in his hand tighter. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jon replied. Theon leaned against the wall of the castle. 

“I know you see it,” Theon said. “They get on pretty well.” Jon grunted and ignored Theon as much as he could. He didn’t want to hear this. Theon smiled.

“What?” Jon sighed.

“You knew this would happen. That’s why you’re here. You knew one day she would prefer Robb over you,” as Theon finished his statement he walked away. Jon picked up the sword and started on another attack, tearing the dummy down.


	3. Chapter Three

Robb and you walked into the great hall where the feast would be taking place. No one was there at the time except for two servants who were scrubbing down the tables. You knew they were listening. Their ears searching for any piece of gossip they could take back to the kitchens, but you didn’t seem to mind too much. They didn’t really matter, your mind was on more important matters. You both sat down across from one another at one of the tables.

“Well, at least Grey Wind knows how to sit,” Robb started the conversation. 

“True,” you responded as you leaned into your hand and sighed. Robb tried to search your eyes for something, but he already knew.

“You know how Jon can be sometimes. He’s always been moody,” Robb tried to assure you. You shook your head.

“No, not this time. Something’s wrong,” you continued. “I feel like it has to do with me. I think I did something very wrong, and he doesn’t want to tell me a thing. What could I have done to him?” You closed your eyes and ran your hand through your hair.

“Did anything happen between you two yesterday?”

“No, I just wanted to come here early and spend time with him and you and everyone. And then all of a sudden, he’s giving me the cold shoulder.” Jon and you never had a disagreement or a fight ever, it pained you. 

“Do you want me to see if I could ask him if there’s anything wrong?” Robb said, trying his hardest. “I can even talk to him if you want. I am to be the Lord of Winterfell one day. I should solve conflicts when I see them.” You smiled.

“Thank you, Robb. I appreciate that, but this is between Jon and I. I’ll figure it out,” you said. Suddenly, you felt a dark thought cross your head. “What if we’re growing apart?”

“No, that’s not true.”

“But what if it is?” you felt the words pour out to him. “I mean, we couldn’t be friends forever. Jon is a Stark, and I am the baker’s daughter. And you, you are going to be a Lord. A Lord, Robb. If you’re going to be a Lord, what is Jon going to be? He can’t be friends with me. I’m just a commoner. I feel so stupid for not seeing this earlier. Maybe he’s better off without me.” Robb smacked the table with a fist and you snapped your attention towards him.

“Listen to me, (Y/N), Jon is not better off with you. None of us are better off without you. You know that’s not true. Yes, I am going to be a Lord. Yes, Jon is a Stark, but that doesn’t mean we’re not going to throw you away. You are like one of my own sisters. I know Jon is very fond of you. I don’t know what Jon will do in the future, but I know you and him will always be friends.”   
“Come on Robb, be realistic,” you told him. Your body slowly standing up with each word. “We’re growing up. Lady Catelyn is already talking about finding Sansa a suitable husband. How many meetings have you been to with your father? I’m sure my father is talking about marriage for me. Jon will end up marrying some low-ranking lady from the North. He won’t be at Winterfell forever. Our friendship is doomed to die.”

“Is that what you think?” you heard an angry voice behind you. You felt a slow numbness take over you. Looking at Robb’s face, you could tell exactly who said that. You turned to see Jon’s nostrils flaring at you. You felt your mouth go dry.

“Jon, that’s not—

“Is it?” Jon shouted. He sharply turned and left the great hall. You followed in hot pursuit. Jon was seamlessly passing all the servants with their arms full. You were so focused on Jon that you bumped into quite a few of them. They mouthed off at you, but you did not stop. You had to follow Jon. He stormed off into the courtyard where guards started to go around their evening rounds while the sun set. 

“Jon! Jon please stop!” you called out after him. “Jon! Jon please let me explain!” A guard let Jon go through the castle gates, seeing the sulk on his face. Jon kept walking. You could tell how angry he was by how stiff his body moved. It was as if he was a walking brother from the Wall, cold and bitter from the hard life he led. 

“Jon!” You called out one more time, and he stopped in his place. You caught up to him, and he still did not turn around to look at you. You watched him from behind. You saw his fists clench and tighten. His shoulders moved up and down slowly from the intense breathing. Jon turned to see you, out of breath from running.

“You want to be realistic?” Jon’s voice growled. “Sansa will marry a high lord and make pretty babies and she’ll be happy. Robb will marry a pretty, high-born girl and they’ll make babies and he’ll rule Winterfell. They will both forget you because you’re lower than them.” You felt yourself step back. Jon stepped in closer.

“Jon—

“I will be going to the Wall,” Jon’s voice got slightly louder. “I will take the black because I am Ned Stark’s bastard. I will have no children. I will have no wife. I will have nothing but my brothers and the cold. I will guard the Wall from wildings and whatever else is out there. I will die there. As soon as I leave, I will forget you. I will forget everything about you. You will be nothing, but a speck of dust in my memory.” You felt a tear fall down from your eye. 

“You don’t mean that. I know you don’t,” you said. 

“Yes I do,” Jon continued. “And you. You are a baker’s daughter. A little low-born baker’s daughter. You will work at your father’s bakery until some man comes in there and decides his cock has an itch and you are the solution. Your father will give you away because who else would marry a low-born like you? You will have his children, and you will struggle to get by because your house is broken. At night, Winterfell will hear you shivering because there’s no more wood for the fire for you and miserable children.” Jon stared you down for what seemed like forever before you could say anything. Tears were falling down your face. 

“Jon, please just listen to me. I didn’t mean what I said,” you reached out for his arm. He smacked your hand away.

“You’re right,” Jon said as he pushed past you back into Winterfell. “Our friendship is dead.” Jon walked into Winterfell with the castle gates closing behind him. You watched him until you couldn’t see him anymore. You carried yourself home, put yourself into bed, and sobbed until you felt the heavy eyelids closed.


	4. Chapter Four

The feast was a day away, and everyone within the castle gates was bustling about with excitement. Several servants were whispering about the morning gossip and giggling to themselves. One guard was instructing a younger guard on his duties during the feast. Your father and brothers carried several loads of supplies into the kitchen. 

“Oi! Shawn!” your father called out. “Lift with your knees, not with your back, boy!” Shawn shooed your father away with his free hand. You kept looking down as you carried a basket filled with your father’s “special ingredients”. You hadn’t said much the past few days. You haven’t even stepped into Winterfell after what happened with Jon. 

“Alright, out with it. Who am I beating up?” Shawn said. 

“No one, Shawn,” you replied, hoping this conversation wouldn’t go any further. 

“You’ve been quiet and your lemon cakes have been sour these past few days,” Shawn pointed out. “Something’s wrong. Out with it.” You couldn’t blame Shawn for being protective. He was the oldest out of your three brothers. The other two were trailing behind with more sacks of flour on their backs. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” you said flatly.

“Robert heard you crying last night,” Shawn said in an almost whisper. Both of you stepped into the kitchen and followed your father deeper into the madness of a pre-feast Winterfell. 

“I’m fine,” you said as you set down the basket. You kept looking down at the floor to see the dirt and mud all over the kitchen floor. You heard a big thud on the floor. 

“(Y/N),” Shawn grabbed your arm gently. “Please tell me. What happened? Who do I have beat up, hm?” You shook your head. 

“It’s nothing, I swear,” You lifted your head and faked a smile. “I’ll be fine. Please don’t ask me about it anymore.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him in the great hall. Ghost was trailing after him and he didn’t look anywhere in your direction. You felt your stomach drop.

“The bastard,” Shawn said. “I should’ve known. What did he say to you? What did he do? I’ll make him talk.” Shawn started to walk away from you, and this time you grabbed him.

“Shawn, please,” you said. “I can handle this on my own.” You heard your father behind you.

“(Y/N), find Lady Catelyn. Tell her that we have everything we need for tonight and thank her for inviting us,” your father instructed you. “I have to go back to the bakery to grab some more items. I’ll see you both later.” Shawn and you mumbled your goodbyes to your father as he walked out of the kitchens. 

“I know you’re stronger than most girls,” Shawn said. “But I don’t like seeing you hurt. I know I’m not mother, but you can tell me anything. Really anything.” You tapped your brother’s hand.

“This is something I need to handle myself,” you told him. “It’s between Jon and me. No one else. I’ll be fine. Please trust me?” Your older brother nodded. He let you go, and turned to find the other two brothers. You set off to find Lady Catelyn. You, like many other young ladies in Winterfell, admired Lady Catelyn. Her beauty was equal to her strength and wisdom. When your mother had passed, Lady Catelyn was there to console you. She was never your mother, but Lady Catelyn watched over you like a guardian.

You walked down the hallway by yourself, checking around for any sound or sight of Lady Catelyn. You heard footsteps to your right. You picked up your skirts and rushed to the next turn. As you turned right, you almost bumped into Jon. Both of you stopped and looked at each other for a second.

“Jon,” you said quietly. Jon blinked and frowned at you. He scowled and walked right past you without a word or even a thought. You looked down and closed your eyes. You felt your stomach turn, so you crossed your arms in front of you. You wished Shawn was here to tell Lady Catelyn your father’s message instead of you.

You hurried along, trying not to think about Jon. You tried to think about the feast tonight. You thought about your friends being there, and your new dress that you just finished. You worked really hard on it, and you wanted to show it off to your friends. 

You thought about talking to Sansa about your new dress, and comparing techniques and fabrics. You thought about showing it off to Robb and Theon just to see what they thought. You thought about Jon and how you both could dance for a song or two. Then you stopped. You wouldn’t be dancing with Jon tonight, not when he could barely look at you.

You turned into the throne room, and you saw Lady Catelyn talking to her council about the details of the feast tonight. You caught her eyes, and she nodded at you. You heard her finish up and her council left her to accomplish other tasks. She walked over to you.

“(Y/N), how fares your father?” she greeted. 

“He’s fine. He wanted me to tell you that we have everything we need for tonight. He also wanted to thank you for inviting us all to the feast tonight,” you said.

“You’re welcome,” Catelyn narrowed her eyes at you. “And how are you dear?” You so badly wanted to answer her. 

“No, but I think I will be fine,” you looked away from her.   
“I know when you lie, my dear,” she said. “I’ve raised my fair share of boys.”

“I’m sorry, milady,” you apologized. You kept your composure. “I do not wish to talk about it at the moment.” 

“You know,” Lady Catelyn began as she grabbed your hands, coming closer to you. “Whenever I feel unsure, sad, or afraid, I go to the trees. You don’t have to pray, but they will listen to you. They’ll listen to anyone.” She rubbed your hands and let you go. Following her advice, you went to the trees in the forest. Luckily for you, everyone was at Winterfell which left you alone with the Old Gods. 

You could see their carved faces in the trunks of the trees. You felt a cold breeze whip through the red leaves. They rustled and some fell towards the earth. The grass was brown from the cold, and the pond behind you quietly settled. You faced the old faces and hoped they were listening.

“I don’t understand,” you started. “We were such good friends. Best friends. You’ve seen us together. We could run around and laugh for days. Now, we’re nothing. He won’t even look at me. Robb tells me he’s in a mood, but I know Jon better than that. I did something wrong. I don’t know what I did, but maybe it’s that time. Maybe we are growing up and apart from each other. Maybe Jon hates me.” You heard laughter from behind one of the stones.

You quickly turned to catch little Arya, giggling to herself. Her brown braided hair gave her away. She stood up and made herself known.

“Arya! What are you doing?” you shouted at her, embarrassed that you were not alone.

“He likes you, you idiot,” Arya laughed. “Jon has always liked you. He doesn’t hate you at all. All you older ones are so dense.”


	5. Chapter Five

You blinked a couple of times, trying to register what Arya was saying. You couldn’t believe your ears.

“Jon likes me?” you questioned. 

“Yes! Isn’t it obvious?” Arya finally stopped laughing, but kept her big, smug smile. “He’s like you for quite some time now.” Annoyed, you put your hands on your hips.

“How do you know? Why should I believe you? This could be a trick,” you said as-of-matter-of-factly. Arya grinned and stepped closer to you. 

“Well first, he always smiles around you. He doesn’t smile that much around other girls. You two always find each other at every feast or gathering. He talks about you all the time. He won’t stop. Theon teases him about it a lot.”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” you said. 

“You know why he stormed off the other day? It wasn’t because he was moody. It was because you and Robb were flirting all day.”

“I wasn’t flirting with him!” you immediately defended yourself. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Arya went on. “Theon told Jon that you and Robb would be good together. Jon got really angry.”

“But why would he say that? I don’t think of Robb that way. I—

You thought about it more. The way you laughed with Robb. The way you took Robb’s side of things and spent a lot of time with him alone. What you said to Robb about Jon being a bastard and him being a lord. The puzzle pieces were falling together, and you put your head in your hands. 

“Now you get it,” Arya teased.

“How long have you known this?”

“A couple of months now,” Arya said as she climbed onto another stone and balanced herself with one foot. “Jon told me himself that he liked you, but he didn’t want to do anything about it because he was scared.” 

“How do you know all of this?” you questioned. Arya knew a lot for a little girl.

“I listen. Jon tells me things,” Arya had an answer for everything. She still annoyed you a bit. 

“I know this may be a long shot, but do you know if Jon’s feelings are still there?” Arya shook her head. 

“I know he really likes you, (Y/N). You make him really happy, and he makes you really happy. Anyone can see that you two have something special.” Arya was right. If Jon wasn’t going to do anything about it, then you were. 

“Thank you, Arya, I’ll see you later,” You started to walk away, but then turned around to tell Arya one more thing. “Don’t hide like that from people. It’s not ladylike.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be lady,” Arya smiled. She went the opposite direction. You left the godswood to go prepare for the feast. You had an idea cooking in your mind. 

Meanwhile, in the castle, the boys were preparing for the feast too in their own way. Jon did not speak to Robb for at least two days now. Jon only grunted and rolled his eyes at everything. They were putting tunics on when Robb broke the silence.

“So, Theon was telling me earlier that he was going to try to get Roz out of the brothel for the feast tonight. Isn’t that stupid? As if Roz would do anything for Theon,” Robb chuckled a little louder than he should to get Jon’s attention. Jon only hummed as a response. Robb wasn’t going to give up that easily.

“I hear there’s going to be some lemon cakes tonight, that’s good isn’t it?” Robb knew he was reaching. Jon still didn’t say anything. They continued to straighten their clothes.

“Well,” Robb sighed. “I know I am excited for tonight. A certain someone will be there.” Jon’s ears perked up like a wolf. Robb knew he was listening this time, so he continued talking. “There’s this girl I’ve been eyeing for some time now. One of her brothers told me earlier that she’s going to be there. So, I’m going to ask her to dance with me.”

Jon kept his composure. Theon was right. Robb and (Y/N) would be perfect together. Robb was the shining star of the Stark children. He was handsome, kind, and charming. (Y/N) was beautiful as she was smart. She was gentle, warm, and fair. They were perfect for each other. 

“I hope you enjoy her company,” Jon told Robb and he left the room. He had no idea how he was going to make it through tonight. 

Hours later, Jon found himself in the midst of the feast. Higher and lower classes were all together laughing and eating. Jon grabbed a lemon cake from a small table on the side. He studied it and saw how the bread itself was shaped like a rose.

‘That’s her signature,’ Jon thought to himself. He smiled down at the tiny cake warmly. He didn’t want to talk to her, but he had to admit these past few days had been rough. So many times he wanted to tell her about a new trick Ghost learned, or a funny story only to remember her and Robb together. He heard Robb’s laughter and turned towards the sound.

What he saw shocked him. Robb was laughing and smiling with another girl. He showed off his famous smile as smiled back at him. This girl had a neutral colored gown on, but she was still beautiful. She looked nothing like you. Robb wasn’t talking about you at all. Jon immediately scanned the room for you. The great hall was crowded with people from wall to wall, but Jon didn’t see a single hair of your (h/c) head anywhere. 

‘Why would she be here, whatever we had is over now,’ Jon thought to himself. ‘She won’t talk to me ever again. Not after the way I yelled at her.’ Jon decided to move past through the crowd and make his way outside. Just as he stepped out, you stepped in. You wore a gray gown that you made yourself. You styled your hair much like Sansa’s, but you put small roses in your braids. 

You scanned the room for Jon, but you didn’t see him. You made your way into the feast. Left and right you saw your family and friends stuffing their faces, talking to one another, and dance. 

“(Y/N)!” you heard Robb call out. You walked over to him, noticing another girl beside him.

“Jeyne?” you said surprised. 

“Hello, (Y/N),” Jeyne said. She giggled. “You look gorgeous, did you make that yourself?” You nodded your head.

“Robb, have you seen Jon? It’s really important that I speak to him,” you urged. 

“You want to talk to Jon?” Robb questioned. “Are you sure about that?” 

“Yes,” you nodded. “I know what was wrong.” Robb replied with a half-smile, unsure about your answer.

“I saw him leave, maybe he’s outside. It is a bit warm in here,” Robb said. “Or maybe I’m getting warm.” He looked at Jeyne and giggled. You shook your head and turned to go outside. You thought about what Arya said. 

“Jon has always liked you. He doesn’t hate you at all.”

The thought about Jon having feelings for you warmed you. Has he liked you all this time? You never thought about Jon that way, but now that you were thinking about him it made your heart beat faster. A slow smile crept on your face. You tried to keep it hidden, but as soon as the cold hit you your smile was replaced with a shiver.

You forgotten your cloak, but you kept going. The crunch your shoes made in the snow were satisfying, but the cold air kept biting your skin. You crossed your arms across your chest to keep some of the warmth with your body. Snow was falling to the ground at a quicker pace. It was nights like these, you felt badly for the guards. Some of the guards looked at you and felt bad instead.

You started to hear thuds and banging. As you rounded the corner, you saw Jon beating on a poor sack. Straw and filling leaked to the ground. You stepped on a twig which snapped and Jon turned to see you in your dress shivering. Both of you just stood there for a moment looking at the other.

“What are you doing out here?” Jon called out, walking towards you. “You’ve got no cloak on.”

“Oops,” you smiled. “I forgot mine at home.” Jon stared and blinked at you for a couple of seconds. You shrugged in response, still keeping your arms crossed. Jon then took his cloak off and wrapped it around you. As he tied it around you, your faces were inches away from each other. You decided it was a good time to say something.

“Can we talk?” you asked. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jon snapped back with. 

“Please?”

“The snow’s falling faster, I suggest you go back inside,” Jon said turning around.

“Arya told me that you have feelings for me, is that true?” you shouted. Jon stopped and turned right back around.

“What?”

“Arya told me that you have feelings for me. Is that why you’ve been acting weird?”

“Acting weird?” Jon said. “You’re the one acting weird. You’re off flirting with my brother.” You put your hands up.

“It was nothing like that. I mean, I know what it looked like, but believe me I don’t care for Robb that way. You know that, right?”

“Then what did you mean when you said I won’t be at Winterfell forever? That I’ll marry some low-ranking lady? That our friendship is doomed to die?”

“I was angry,” you looked down, clutching Jon’s cloak. “I’m just scared. We’re growing up, and I’m scared one day we won’t be this close anymore. It was night and day. One moment, you and I are the same we’ve always been. The next you’re angry with me, and now we barely talk. It hurts me, Jon.”

“It hurts you?”

“I care about you, Jon,” you said. “I’ve always cared about you. It scares me to think about not having you here with me. I want you here with me. I’m sorry.”

“That scares me too,” Jon continued. “I’m sorry too. I went overboard. Theon bothered me about you two together and it made it worse than it was. He said you two would be good together.”

“Robb’s in the hall with Jeyne, I think he’s fine without me,” you replied with. Things went silence for a moment, and you could feel the cold snow on your face.

“Arya’s right,” Jon said. “I do have feelings for you. I don’t know when or how it happened, but I know you make me so happy.” Jon grabbed your hand and held it in his. His hand felt so warm in yours. His thumb brushed over your knuckles.

“You make me happy too,” you smiled. “You’re my favorite person here.” Jon smiled and looked at you. His dark, but kind eyes looked into yours. You weren’t sure if it was your heart beating fast, or Jon’s hands around yours, but you felt nervous. Jon freed one of his hands and entwined it in your hair. He brought your face to his, and your lips met. The snow fell on your faces, making you colder, but it didn’t matter. You had never felt so warm in your life. Your hands went to the sides of his faces, hoping to hold the kiss longer. After what seemed like a blissful forever, you separated and looked at one another. 

Jon kept holding one of your hands, and both of you kept smiling stupidly at the other. Your heart felt like flying, and you felt brave. So, you went in for another quick kiss, and you felt his warm lips again. Then your hid your face in his chest, laughing. You felt so happy.

“Well, at least there’s one good thing coming from this,” Jon said. You looked u and hummed at him.

“What’s that?” you said.

“I’m not scared of losing you anymore,” Jon smiled. Jon escorted you back inside the great hall where it was much warmer, not as friends, but as something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
